


10.

by Pikajimin



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, beautiful joogun, forgive for i have sinned, gunhee why you do this to me?, i did the thing, i wanna cry, its fluffy, its sappy, no one dies yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunhee is nothing but a floating thought in Jooheon’s mind. It’s pushed to the furthest corner possible. It’s nothing more than a thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a prompt on pinterest that I read and its: Write a story that involves a countdown. Start the story at 10 and end the story at 0.   
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed!

    _10._      

        Gunhee is nothing but a floating thought in Jooheon’s mind. It’s pushed to the furthest corner possible. It’s nothing more than a thought. He doesn’t really know Gunhee. He doesn’t have a first impression of him. He just knows what the other male looks like. He’s seen the other male pass him in the hallways, but nothing more. Gunhee is a mystery to him. Jooheon could care less about the other male though. Jooheon knows for a fact that he isn’t going to get involved with Gunhee.

“Jooheon!” Wonho exclaims.

“What?” he asks.

“Are you paying attention?” Minhyuk asks.

“Not really, why?” he answers.

“We’re going out to bubble tea after school,” Hyungwon states.

            Jooheon wants to decline their invite. He doesn’t want to go. He just wants to go home and lay around. He knows that his friends are going to drag him with them even if he declines. He sighs and tells them that he’ll go. He’s stuck going because there’s no way out of Wonho’s hold.

            When after school comes around, Jooheon is being dragged by Wonho to the front gates. He manages to get out of the elder male’s hold. He reaches for his phone in his pocket, but it’s not there. He’s internally freaking out at this point. He checks his backpack and other pockets but it’s not there.

“Guys, I left my phone in my locker. I’ll be right back,” he says.

“Hurry!” Minhyuk yells.

“We’ll leave you if you don’t,” Hyungwon says.

            _9._

Jooheon runs back to his locker. Truth be told, he really doesn’t care if they leave him behind. He just wants to go home and sleep. A nap sounds good, he thinks. He walks around the hallways and he’s about to turn the corner, but sees Gunhee out of the corner of his eyes. Gunhee’s not alone. He has someone caged beneath him in front of Jooheon’s locker. The other person is definitely not female. Jooheon can tell. He can tell by the height as well as the figure. The hair is way too short.

Jooheon feels like he should just turn around and high tail it out of there, but he needs his phone.  He feels like he just interrupted a very intimate moment, unless Gunhee plans on punching the kid. It doesn’t seem like it. He takes a deep breath and then exhales. He peeks around the corner and Gunhee sees him. He freezes. His heart drops to the pits of his stomach. He’s too scared to make a run for it. Gunhee walks by him and stops close enough so he can whisper is his ear. The other male is leaning really close.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll kidney punch you,” Gunhee whispers.

            Jooheon shudders. Gunhee’s voice is threatening and sexy at the same time. He nods. Gunhee places a hand on his shoulder and tells him good, and then leaves. He’s shocked. He sees the other guy walks past him as well shaking his head. Jooheon watches him leave as well. He quickly unlocks his locker and grabs his phone. He runs to the gates and the guys are gone. There’s a message on his phone from Minhyuk telling him that they left him. Jooheon asks if they are still there. He gets a message back from the blonde male telling him that that they are.

            When Jooheon gets home, Gunhee’s voice resonates through his bones and it makes him shiver. He’s scared, yes, but it’s more of he wants to know what would happen if he does tell someone. Would Gunhee really punch him? Would Gunhee grab his by the collar and slam him into his locker? Would Gunhee do anything at all? He can’t get the other male out of his mind. He groans. He’s not supposed to be affected by someone he doesn’t even know. He ruffles his hair and goes to take a shower, a cold shower.

            Well nap time is ruined, he thinks. He rolls around bed and hopes that Gunhee’s voice would leave his head. He knows that it won’t. It will never leave his head. He sighs heavily. That night he dreams of being in that kid’s position. He dreams of being caged beneath Gunhee. He dreams of Gunhee massaging circles onto his thighs. He wakes up the next morning having to take a cold shower as well.

_8, 7, 6._

            When he gets to the gates of school, Wonho, Minhyuk and Hyungwon is waiting for him. He jogs over to them. He sees Gunhee walking from the other direction. They make eye contact for a few seconds before Jooheon looks away. Wonho gives him a pat on the back and tells him to hurry up, they’ll be late. They walk inside the class and Gunhee is walking a bit behind him. Jooheon goes to his locker and grabs his history book.

“Hey, we need to talk,” Gunhee says.

“Um, hi?” Jooheon questions.

“We need to talk,” Gunhee repeats.

“About what? Last time I checked, I have nothing to do with you. If you excuse me, I have to go to class,” Jooheon says.

            He closes his locker and leaves Gunhee standing there. He walks to his first class and sits in his seat. He stares out the window the whole class period. He barely pays attention in history anyway. (He’s much prefer to watch dramas about history then actually sit in class.) He doodles on his notebook sometimes and then writes meaningless lyrics.

When the class ends, he heads back to his locker. Gunhee is standing there, waiting for him. Maybe not him, he thinks. He walks up to his locker and Gunhee places a hand on his shoulder. He tenses up and doesn’t ease up. He tries to push the other male’s hand off his shoulder.

“We should talk,” Gunhee states.

            Jooheon doesn’t have time to answer him. Gunhee is holding his arm, dragging him down the hallway. He’s lead to the staircase and then they stop. Gunhee takes a good look at him. Jooheon feels weak and vulnerable. He’s scared that Gunhee with actually punch him.

“I didn’t tell anyone if that’s what you are asking about,” Jooheon says.

“Good, good,” Gunhee replies.

“You weren’t really going to punch me were you?” he questions.

“I might have. It’s still in the air, if you do tell,” the other says.

            Jooheon shudders. He’s not going to tell anyone. He doesn’t want to get beat up. Its last thing he wants to do. He wants to desperately leave. This is not a safe place for him. He’s much safer is Wonho’s hold than being this close to this mystery of a person Gunhee. He feels like Gunhee is eye-fucking him as he speaks.

“I should go to class,” Jooheon croaks out.

“Why? We’re going to be late either way. There’s no point,” Gunhee says.

            Jooheon can’t risk being tardy again, but the bell has already rung. He doesn’t know what to do now. Gunhee grabs his wrist and leads them up the stairs until they get to the door to the room. Technically they don’t have access to the roof, but the janitors never leave it locked. He follows Gunhee to the railing. The other male takes a seat and sits on the ground. Jooheon hesitates but sits next to him.

            Jooheon is a bundle of nerves. He can feel Gunhee’s thigh so close to his and its warm. He tries to ignore it, but he can’t. The image of Gunhee’s thigh close to his burns in the back of his mind. There is no doubt that he’ll never be able to get rid of it. He takes a deep breathe. Gunhee is a mystery and Jooheon is a bundle of nerves.

“Do you like hip hop?” Gunhee asks.

“Uh, yeah I do actually,” Jooheon replies.

            They spend the rest of the class period talking about music. Jooheon finds out that Gunhee writes his own lyrics and makes his own music. Jooheon is amazed. He learns that Gunhee is working on a mixtape. He feels a little bit better knowing that they have something in common.

When the bell rings, signaling that it’s the end of the class, Jooheon hurries back down the stairs, leaving Gunhee there. (He feels bad, but he needs to get back to class.) He goes to his locker and grabs his books for the next class.

“Jooheon, where were you?” Wonho asks.

“I-uh- was stuck in the bathroom. Breakfast isn’t settling well,” he lies.

“That bad huh?” Wonho questions.

“Yeah, it was pretty bad,” he replies.

            At the end of the day, Jooheon sees Gunhee pass by in the hallways, but never stops to talk to him. He also has the image of Gunhee’s hands on his thighs burning in the back of his mind. He can’t stop thinking about him. This was never the case a few days ago. A few days ago, he could just pass Gunhee in the hallways and it meant nothing. It should still mean nothing, but it doesn’t.  It someone means more than the wanted it to. The thought of Gunhee actually beating him up is buried in the back of his mind as well as the sexual thoughts.

            It’s the weekend and Jooheon has no plans to go outside, except Minhyuk drags him out to go to the arcade with him and Kihyun. (Jooheon would prefer not to be the third wheel.) He’s stuck going anyway. He groans the whole way to the arcade. He roams around the arcade distances himself from the two love birds. He spies Gunhee with a young girl, probably his sister or niece. He walks over to them.

“Gunhee?” Jooheon questions.

“Oh hey!” Gunhee exclaims.

“It’s nice to see you here,” he says.

“I’m hanging out with my sister today while mom is at work,” the other replies.

“Are you having fun?” Jooheon asks.

“Loads of fun!” she exclaims.

“Mind if I join you? My friends drag me along and I don’t feel like third wheeling,” he asks.

“Sure,” Gunhee says.

            They spend the rest of the day, playing games and winning tickets. Jooheon is actually having fun for once. He enjoys this. He plays with Gunhee’s little sister and wins her a stuffed giraffe. She hugs it tightly and thanks him. Gunhee smiles and laughs so brightly. Jooheon thinks that it’s the most beautiful sight that anyone could see. He forgets that he was here with Minhyuk and Kihyun originally. There’s a message on his phone from Kihyun telling him that they left him, once again. He’s glad that they did this time.

“I want ice cream!” she exclaims.

            Gunhee laughs and agrees to take her to the ice cream shop not too far away. Jooheon tags along. Gunhee doesn’t seem to mind. They walk into the ice cream shop and there is nothing but elementary kids in there. He orders a simple vanilla ice cream cone. Gunhee orders a chocolate double scoop and a strawberry for his little sister. They sit down at a booth by the window.

            They talk about simple things this time. Gunhee’s little sister talks about her friends and what she likes to do. She talks about Gunhee with the biggest smile on her face. Jooheon can’t help but smile as well. Gunhee gets up to go to the restroom.

“Gunhee is good brother. You should make him happy,” she says.

            Jooheon is stunned. He’s not sure if she’s telling him to date her brother or what. He doesn’t even know if she even knows what dating is. Instead of questioning her, he just says okay. Gunhee comes back and she just bursts out laughing. Gunhee raises an eyebrow at him and he just shakes his head.

“What did you say?” the other male asks.

“I told Jooheonie to make you happy,” she says.

“I’m so sorry,” Gunhee states.

“No, its fine,” he replies.

            The day ends with Jooheon going the opposite direction that they are. He walks home today considering that it’s not that far from his house to begin with. He questions what Gunhee’s little sister was talking about. He’s sure that she likes him, and that’s a good thing. He shakes his head and lets this walk clear his mind. By the time he gets home, nothing is solved.

_4,3._

            Over the span of three days Gunhee has become a permanent fixture in Jooheon’s life. Things have changed drastically. He takes time out of his day just to talk with Gunhee for a few minutes. He wonders if his friends have started to know. He wonders if Wonho knows, but the elder male knows everything. Wonho pulls him aside at lunch and tells him to sit down. They sit at a table far away from everyone one else.

“Jooheon, what’s going on between you and Gunhee?” Wonho questions.

“Nothing, why?” he answers.

“Minhyuk told me that you ditched them for Gunhee,” the elder male says.

“I didn’t feel like being the third wheel, you know this,” he states.

            Jooheon understands what Wonho is trying to say. He can hear the underlying ‘stay away from Gunhee’. He doesn’t want to though. Gunhee had technically been nothing but nice to him. The other male has been more of a friend then his own friends have actually been. He gets up and leaves. He doesn’t want to here.

He makes his way to the rooftop. He finds Gunhee there sitting in their usual seats. He sits beside Gunhee and doesn’t say anything. He just wants to feel the warmth radiating off the other male. He hesitates, but leans his head on Gunhee’s shoulder. He wonders if Gunhee can feel the change of his mood.

“Something wrong?” Gunhee asks.

“No,” he lies.

“Liar,” the other says.

“I think Wonho, just told me to stay away from you,” he replies.

            Gunhee hums in response. They don’t talk about it. Instead Gunhee sings a song that he doesn’t even know. Jooheon feels himself easing up. All the tension that he had felt just melted away. He feels better now.

“Do you feel better now?” Gunhee asks.

“Yeah, surprisingly enough,” he replies.

“My little sister likes it when I sing to her whenever she’s in a bad mood,” the other male says softly.

            They sit like this for the rest of the lunch break. Jooheon is about to get up and walk way, but Gunhee grabs his hand to stop him. Gunhee’s hand is soft, not like he imagined them to be. Jooheon gives him a confused look.

“Phone,” Gunhee says.

“Wh—what?” he stutters.

“Give me your phone, so I can give you my number,” Gunhee states.

            Jooheon pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands Gunhee his phone. It takes Gunhee a few seconds to put his contact information into Jooheon’s phone. The other male gives him back his phone and Jooheon looks at Gunhee’s contact info. It reads simply Gunhee with a smiley face behind his name. He heads back to class and continues to stare out the window the rest of the day.

            The next day, Jooheon isn’t greeted by Wonho, Minhyuk, Hyungwon or even Kihyun. He shrugs it off and walks to inside the building. He walks to his locker and grabs his books for the day. He heads to class and sits in his seat. He doesn’t even bother to pay attention during class. He stares out the window and wonders if he should apologize to Wonho. He knows that he should apologize. He knows that Wonho only means the best, but not in the best way. When class ends, he sends Wonho an apology message, knowing it won’t make a difference.

            At lunch, he heads straight to the rooftop. Gunhee is already there, sitting down in their usual spot. He goes to sit beside him as usual and doesn’t talk. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He just wants to sit in the silence. Gunhee pulls out earbuds and plugs them into his phone. The other male hands the earbuds to Jooheon and tells him to put them in. Gunhee plays a song that Jooheon hasn’t even heard of. He does know by the chorus that it’s the song that Gunhee was singing yesterday. He likes the song. He closes his eyes and just listens to the song. When the song ends, Gunhee takes his earbuds back. Jooheon still has his eyes close, just listening to everything around him.

“Can I kiss you?” Gunhee asks.

            Jooheon opens his eyes and looks at him. He slowly nods. Jooheon turns to face Gunhee. The other male gently places a hand on his cheek and rubs his cheekbone. Everything that Jooheon was waiting for is finally going to happen. Gunhee leans in and he closes his eyes. He can feel the other male’s breath ghost over his lips. He doesn’t really know what to do with his hands. He feels awkward and at the same time nervous. (Technically it’s his first kiss with anyone.) Gunhee’s lips barely brush his lips, and he swears he can feel his heart beating faster than normal.

            The kiss was nothing but a quick peck on the lips before the bell rings, meaning lunch is over. He softly smiles at Gunhee. It was everything that he wanted it to be. He gets up to leave and waves goodbye. Gunhee waves back at him. He rushes to class. He actually pays attention in class and takes notes. He’s buzzed with adrenaline. He’s happy for once. He messages Gunhee telling the other male that it was his first kiss. Gunhee sends a smiley face back. He spends the rest of the day happy.

_1, 0._

            It isn’t until a few weeks later that Gunhee officially asks Jooheon to be his boyfriend. Jooheon, at first is very hesitant, because he knows that Gunhee doesn’t want anyone at school to know. (That’s the whole reason that he got into this mess in the first place.) He doesn’t want anyone to know either because he doesn’t even know. He’s never thought of a relationship being anything but likeness towards another, love even. (He’s not quite sure why gender has to play a big role in anything.) He says yes in the end, because Gunhee makes him happy and that’s enough for him.

            They go out on dates, and sometimes he stays the night over at Gunhee’s place. He’s welcomed there. It feels nice and homey to him. Gunhee’s grandmother feeds a lot, and his mother calls him cute every chance she gets. Jooheon enjoys it. One night they are lying in Gunhee’s too small bed. Jooheon is curled into Gunhee’s side with his head on Gunhee’s arm. Jooheon is enjoying everything.

“I really do like you,” Gunhee says.

“I like you too,” he replies.

“That’s good to know,” the other male states.

“Do your grandmother and mother know?” he questions.

“Yes and no,” answers Gunhee.

“What do you mean yes and no?” he asks.

“They know, but I don’t think they fully understand, but that’s okay,” the other male says.

            Jooheon hums in response. Gunhee gives him a chaste kiss on the forehead and tells him to get some sleep. He smiles softly. He wants this to last for a while. He content with this for his now. Gunhee is still a mystery to him and he probably still will be. But Jooheon is determined to uncover some of those mysteries. He wants to know more about Gunhee. He doesn’t think of it as a bad thing. He’s just curious. In the end, he falls asleep in Gunhee’s arms, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
